


Blue in the Snow

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent fluff. They have a sort of snowball fight in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my awesome Fenris Bestie, LadyEsper <3  
> Fenris <3 4VR

Bright light shone on Hawke's face as he turned over, groaning as he slowly regained awareness. A warm body-shaped lump turned over next to him, allowing Hawke to retract his arm from underneath the half-awake elf's form. 

A whispered thank you and a deep grunt later and Hawke had feeling in his left arm again and had donned his favourite red tunic, that had a rather large tear missing at the bottom, as well as some loose trousers.   
He tiptoed quietly past the occupied bed and spread open the curtains at the window. 

He gasped as he gazed out upon his view of Hightown. Ignoring the loud protests coming from the bundle of sheets currently providing his sleeping companion a thin layer of protection from the bright, mid-morning light.   
He cracked open the small window to get a better view of the spectacle spread before him.

A thick layer of unblemished white smothered everything in sight. No footprints had disturbed the top layer, no one was outside. 

The people of Hightown had obviously taken one look at the snow and retreated back to their hearths in the warmth of their mansions. Even the most determined stall vendors hadn't bothered to come out and set up shop. 

"Hawke. It's freezing cold and too bright for this hour of the morning. Either come back to bed or close the window and then come back to bed. Either way, get back to bed."

Fenris' white mop of tangled hair peered out from the sheets as Hawke turned around from the open window. The look of someone still half in the fade, softened Fenris' sharp features, contrasted sharply with Fenris' squinting emerald eyes.

"Hawke? Is everything okay? Hawke."

He was fully awake and out of the bed faster than he'd have thought possible when Hawke didn't reply.

"Hawke!"

Fenris was shaking him now. His face filled with his worry and concern.

"It snowed." Hawke's whisper stopped Fenris immediately. Hawke looked the elf up and down slowly taking in his thin but muscular form.

"Aren't you cold Fenris? You could have taken some more time sleeping. I wouldn't have minded." 

Blinking in confusion, Fenris looked at Hawke in disbelief.

"Hawke..." 

He shook his head as his fraught brain caught up with everything that had happened. If he'd said anything else Fenris would have probably ignored Hawke for the rest of the morning but as it always was Hawke had managed to make him feel the complete opposite. 

A deep chuckle started to make its way through him as Hawke continued to look him up and down.

"I'm sorry." He coughed and met Hawke's eyes with his own.

"I...was...worried when you did not respond. You just stood there grinning like you were possessed. I might have...overreacted...a little..."

"So you leaped out of bed to come to my aid? How very noble of you."

Hawke's all too familiar, sarcastic grin surfaced and made Fenris shake his head again before moving to close the window. 

"I'm going to check on Orana and Bodhan. Come downstairs when your ready." Hawke slipped past and pressed a light kiss on the edge of Fenris' mouth. 

"Don't hurry!" He called as he slipped out the door. 

Fenris smiled and started to get dressed.

~~~~~

"Are you alright, Maste- Hawke?"

Orana called as the large man swept past her, hurriedly fastening his winter cloak on his way to the door. He doubled back as if just noticing the quiet elf's presence.

"Orana! Just the girl I'm looking for! Oh yes, yes I'm fine! Could you tell Fenris to meet me in the garden when he comes down? And could you make sure Goldfish stays inside today? Thanks!" 

At the mention of his name the mabari looked up from his place by the fire, only to see the sweep of Hawke's cloak as the queer human ran outside, blowing out what sounded to be an exasperated sigh, he lowered his head and went back to sleep.

"Right...um...okay then. I'll make some breakfast for when he comes back in, I guess..." 

Orana glanced around the room once more before heading to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~

"Hawke?" Fenris was carefully making his way down the stairs while still rubbing the last bits of sleep from his eyes. "Hawke!" 

"Hawke's said to join him in the garden when your ready." Orana's timid voice came from the kitchen doorway. She had become accustomed to passing messages to him in the mornings as Hawke often woke early to practice his latest spells outside and so it came with no surprise that that was where he was.

"Thank you Orana. Could you-" 

"Already done. I've just put the milk over the fire. 10 minutes and I'll have it ready." Fenris was surprised by the servant elf's boldness when speaking, it felt like only yesterday since they had rescued her from Hadrianna's clutches. Painful memories of being completely at her mercy threatened to overwhelm him. 

"Serah? Are you alright?" 

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine. The garden did you say? Right. Thank you Orana." Fenris thanked Orana and headed for the door, banishing the memories and instead wondering just what Hawke had planned for the day.

~~~~~~

"Hawke!" Fenris hesitated a moment before stepping onto the pearly white snow. His feet screaming at the cold now seeping in until they went numb and Fenris couldn't feel the chill in them anymore.

He had some fabric that Hawke had bought for Fenris, to wrap round his feet during the winter, on but it stopped just below the ankle and made his feet itch constantly.

There were no tracks in the snow except for some faint marks where something had been dragged to cover up a particular humans boot prints. Instead of calling out again Fenris decided to follow Hawke's example and remain silent. 

He melted into the shadows cast by the walls surrounding the small courtyard, scanning for anything that would help him pinpoint his lovers position.

A red thread on one of the trees branches pointed towards a large mound of snow to his right but Hawke would never be so careless after cleaning his own footprints, unless he wanted Fenris to see it and think he was there. But what if it was one of his double bluffs? 

In which case, he would find Hawke there. Either way, Fenris was going to have to investigate the suspicious wall of snow. He tread lightly so as not to make deep footprints that would soak his numb ankles too much. Frostbite was not something he wanted to take care of. 

He waited a second before whipping around the other side of the wall, only to find a slightly soggy note, a white shirt attached to a damp stick and a pyramid made of small balls of compact snow. 

Glancing around first, all thoughts of simply finding Hawke gone from his mind, he knelt down in the snow and picked up the note. Some of the ink had run a bit but Fenris could still just about make out the words,  
'Fenris. 

War has been declared. There is a pile of snowballs to your left right? The snowballs are your weapons. You throw them, love. Preferably at me because that's how war works. I'm somewhere on the other side of the garden.

The walls of snow are...well...walls. To protect you. From my attacks. To win, the other has to wave the white flag (it's a flag okay!!) and concede or hit the other over a snowball. I'll go first. May the best man win!

Also, the winner chooses the prize. 

Within reason.

Your loving...lover(?),

Damian Hawke x'

Fenris chuckled as he read it. He put it down carefully on the top of the bush next to him and looked around the garden once more.

A slight gust of wind swept the snow off a nearby tree and circled round Fenris. Tendrils flowing through his hair, tickling his scalp, teasing the ends of each strands into curls. 

He closed his eyes forgetting about the world around him and Hawke's note, relaxing under the familiar touch of the mage's caresses. 

"Hawke..." He moaned softly under his breath.

A soft thud sounded next to his ear and Fenris snapped his eyes open in alarm. The remains of a snowball were smashed against the wall next to him. He ducked down beneath his snow mound.

Hawke wasn't in front of him and he was not in Hawke's arms; yet he still felt the same electricity as if it were, in fact, Hawke's touch. Listening closely to the sound of the wind still tugging around him, to the birds calling out at the dawn... to the whispers of lyrium growing in his ear as he became aware of his markings reacting with the wind.

Magic. 

Hawke was using his magic to try and lure him into a sense of security, to drop his guard. 

"Hawke." He growled out loud enough to be heard, through gritted teeth and the wind immediately dropped.

He heard a faint curse in Tevene from somewhere to his left. Fenris' constant swearing had obviously rubbed off on his lover.

He silently picked up some of the snowballs and faded into the shadows heading towards the place where the noise had came from. 

Slipping behind a rather large bush, he peeked over the top in time to see Hawke's mop of mahogany hair disappear behind a second mound of snow, identical to his own and on the opposite side of the garden.

A flash of blue sparked up from Hawke's general area and worked its way over to Fenris, who leaped to his left, into the open, and watched as the magic hit the tree next to him. 

"You missed, Hawke!" He gloated at this small victory, his competitive side showing in earnest.

"You sure, Fenris?" Came Hawke's call back and Fenris could picture Hawke's coy smile playing upon his face in smug amusement perfectly in his mind.

"Are you blind Haw-" 

All at once a huge weight fell on Fenris' shoulders, bringing him to his knees as his markings flared at the sudden cold surrounding him and he flailed wildly, unable to see through the shroud of white now blocking out the world around him.

"HAWKE!"

Fenris yelled in surprise and annoyance at being rendered helpless by such a simple substance as snow.

~~~~~

"Fenris? Are you alright?" Hawke looked, cautiously, up and over his wall.

Fenris was kneeling in just in front of him, almost completely buried under a humongous mound of snow, his markings lighting up the powder around him. His clothes were soaked through and his eyes squinting through the thick layer of white coating them. 

"I think you will find I've won, Fenris." Hawke said smugly as he walked around from his hideout, twirling a whirlwind of ice in his right hand, his left balanced on his hip.   
Fenris had managed to free most of his upper body and now crossed both of his arms, popping an eyebrow at his arrogance.

"Really? Is this winning? I didn't know you were a fan of cheating." Came Fenris' cool reply. 

"How is this cheating?" He asked, putting on a very convincing innocent look.

"Your note said that to win you have to hit me with a snowball. Not, an avalanche."   
Fenris started to dig through the snow as Hawke leaned back against a dormant blossom tree, maintaining his play of innocence despite the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Did it really? I must have forgot. Oh well. Doesn't matte-" 

A rather large lump of snow hit Hawke right in the face mid-sentence.

"I win." 

Free from his prison of snow, Fenris walked up to Hawke, as he was brushing the offensive substance out of his beard, and trailed his fingers along his cheek until holding his chin in his hand.

Locking Hawke's eyes onto his. Blue on green.

For what wasn't the first time, Fenris had managed to render Hawke speechless with but a simple touch.

He cupped his other hand round the back of Hawkes head, teasing through his hair. Their lips tantalisingly close as they continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes, neither breathing in fear of breaking the moment.

"What do you want for... winning?" Hawke's voice came out as very high pitched and he stuttered much to Fenris' amusement.

He leaned in closer, pulling Hawke towards him until there was nothing separating them except for their clothes and the space between their lips.

Hawke's breath came out in a rattle as they stood, it was rare that Fenris had Hawke at his mercy, waiting with bated breath for Fenris to finish teasing him and give in to the powerful desire that was filling them both.

"I want you. For a whole day. No interruptions. Nothing but us. That will be my prize." 

Fenris whispered after what seemed like years to Hawke.

He had to clear his throat before managing to gasp out his answer.

"Good choice." 

Having had enough, Hawke leaned up, pressing his cold lips against the elf's. Fenris gave way beneath his touch, responding with a passion only Hawke would ever feel the extent of. 

Hawke linking his arms around Fenris' neck, pulling them together as they deepened the kiss. Fenris had one arm wrapped around his lovers waist and the other buried in his forest of brown hair, only a pesky layer of clothing separating them.

Hawke pulled back enough to make out a few protests about Orana making their breakfast before giving in completely, moaning deeply under the elf's touch. 

~~~~~

When the sun had fully risen, Orana walked into the garden with 2 mugs of hot chocolate to find the pair lying behind one of Hawke's snow forts, tangled together so that the serving girl couldn't tell where either began or ended but both were fast asleep. 

She tutted about them catching colds from lying in damp clothing in snow before draping them both in a blanket.

Placing the mugs carefully next to the sleeping pair she retreated back into the warmth of the estate. 

Hawke peeked one of his eyes open to glimpse Fenris sleeping soundly beside him. 

The day ahead promising to be filled with nothing but himself and Fenris.

Who was dreaming softly.

Blue in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for reading <3


End file.
